But Can You Do It?
by melody425
Summary: Damon is questioning Elena's ability to pull something off. Elena shows him that she can, but can she convince Klaus? Oneshot. I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries', the characters, or any affiliations.


"But can you do it?" Damon asks Elena, as more of a statement than a question.

Elena stares hard at Damon for a moment. Then in an instant her posture changes. She becomes more relaxed as she begins to walk toward him. She has more of a swagger in her step. The corners of her lips turn up slightly and there is a playful spark in her eyes.

"Well," Elena begins, as she places her right hand on Damon's chest. "I already look like her," she draws out as she walks behind Damon, her right hand sliding around his right shoulder. Damon tries to remain like a stone and not shiver from her touch, even though he so badly wants to.

"And I already sound like her," Elena has now come around Damon's other shoulder, her right hand still trailing her path on his back, shoulders, and chest.

"So all I really need to do is act like her," Elena turns her back on Damon and stands right in front of him; the back of her body lightly touching the front of his body.

"And move like her," Elena presses her body gently to Damon's and grinds back and forth for a moment. Damon coughs to contain his excitement.

After his cough, Elena stands up straight and walks away from him. When she is a few feet from him, she turns back around to face him, looking like her usual self again: straight posture, no smile playing about her lips, and colder eyes.

"Are you convinced now that I can be Katherine?" Elena asks as she raises an eyebrow seriously.

"Yep," Damon says through a breath that he's been holding.

_Later that week..._

"So, you're really Katherine?" Klaus asks not only to Elena, but also to Stefan and Damon who are on either side of her. "Well, I need you to prove it. Kiss Damon."

Without a word or glance at Stefan, Elena turns to Damon and puts her hands around his shoulders. They both take a step towards each other and then Elena puts her right hand behind Damon's head, tangles her fingers in his hair, and then pushes his head down towards hers. Her head meets his halfway as her lips forcefully crash into his. Damon's hands immediately go to her back. He runs his hands up and down her back as they continue to kiss. Elena's left hand stays on Damon's shoulder, but her right hand continues to massage his hair. After a minute or so, they break for air, but their hands don't leave each other's bodies. After a moment of smirking at each other, Elena and Damon finally break their physical bond and turn back to Klaus.

Klaus studies Elena hard for a moment. "You're a very good actress Elena. I would have believed that you were Katherine if it wasn't for your boyfriend over here giving you away. You see, I wasn't even looking at you and Damon as you kissed, though I could feel the heat between you two from here. I was actually looking at Stefan who was having a problem keeping his poker face. His tense jaw, his pursed lips, his flared nostrils, and his dart shooting eyes gave you away my dear."

Damon's mind quickly goes into overdrive. He crosses in front of Elena, so that he is the top point of a triangle in between and slightly in front of Stefan and Elena.

"Apparently you don't know us very well Mr. Klaus. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Stefan and I fought over Katherine before we turned into vampires." Damon says as he begins to pace back and forth in front of Stefan and Elena, his hands behind his back. "Yes, Stefan claimed that he would always hate Katherine for compelling him and making him drink her blood, but look at her," Damon says as he reaches back to place his hand on Elena's butt for a moment. "Do you think he could really hate a beauty like her?" Elena smiles sweetly at Damon for his compliment.

"And then Elena, who isn't here right now, obviously, came into the picture. Why do you think Stefan started a relationship with Elena? It's because she looks exactly like Katherine! Then I came into the picture and wanted Elena for myself, since Katherine was still locked up in the tomb, or so I thought," Damon turns and narrows his eyes on Elena who avoids his stare. "But anyway, I began sweeping Elena off her feet, and of course she succumbed to my charms," Damon says with a smirk. "Then when Katherine here showed up, she began seeing me again and not Stefan. So you see Klaus, old buddy, Stefan is really just jealous of me for sweeping two women he loves off of their feet and into my arms," Damon finishes with a flourish of his arms around Elena.

Klaus looks from Stefan to Elena and then to Damon. "Yeah, I don't think so."


End file.
